


I've Got a Car

by failwolfhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failwolfhale/pseuds/failwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Scanning the crowd, Boyd’s gaze was drawn to a girl standing on the big back porch and Boyd couldn’t believe she was alone. Her skin glowed in the light from the setting sun and it made her fair hair shine like spun gold. She was wearing a loose white dress that the light breeze made flutter around her and a small mysterious smile graced her lips. Though alone, she seemed content. </i>
</p><p>  <i>“That’s Erica,” Isaac supplied when he noticed Boyd’s gaze. “You should talk to her. She’s pretty cool. Doesn’t really like people much except from a distance.” </i></p><p>  <i>“Kind of like you,” Cora teased with a smirk.</i><br/> <br/>Based on the song I Got a Car by George Strait</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Car

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlWSRIL97xo) if you wanna give a listen. This is based on the first two verses but I may write another epilogue sort of chapter for the end of the song if this gets a positive response. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and my first time writing a Boyd/Erica relationship that's not in the background to Sterek so apologies in advance. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Lighten up,” Cora hummed at Boyd while she grinned at him over a red plastic cup full of cheap beer. “This party is supposed to be fun. Enjoy it. Live a little.” 

“Here,” Isaac offered, loosening his arm around Cora briefly to duck down to one of the coolers by his leg. He fished out a bottle of beer and offered it to Boyd. “Just don’t think about it too hard alright? There’s no pressure. Just have a good time. Meet some new people.” 

Boyd sighed but accepted the bottle of beer - at least it was better quality than the piss Cora was drinking. “Yeah, alright,” he agreed, turning to examine the back yard full of people. 

Boyd and Isaac had grown up together in the same small town and both had just moved back after college. Isaac had dragged Boyd along to his friend’s graduation party in an effort to get him to be more social since the only thing Boyd really did was go to work, go home, sleep, and start all over the next day. Sometimes he switched it up and had a drink with Isaac between work and home but apparently that wasn’t being social enough.

Scanning the crowd, Boyd’s gaze was drawn to a girl standing on the big back porch and Boyd couldn’t believe she was alone. Her skin glowed in the light from the setting sun and it made her fair hair shine like spun gold. She was wearing a loose white dress that the light breeze made flutter around her and a small mysterious smile graced her lips. Though alone, she seemed content. 

“That’s Erica,” Isaac supplied when he noticed Boyd’s gaze. “You should talk to her. She’s pretty cool. Doesn’t really like people much except from a distance.” 

“Kind of like you,” Cora teased with a smirk before tugging on Isaac’s arm. “C’mon. I wanna dance.” 

“Good luck,” Isaac said before he was being whisked away to what had been designated as the dance floor - a clearing amongst some trees in the back yard with fairy lights criss crossing overhead between the branches. 

Boyd watched them go and then looked back at the girl - Erica. He hesitated because there was probably no way in hell he stood any kind of chance. But he squared his shoulders, pushed the sleeves of his pale blue button down further up his forearms and then headed in her direction. 

He crossed the yard and no one stopped him - no one knew him enough to stop him. Brown eyes met his as he climbed up the steps and approached but his mind went blank as soon as she turned to lean on the railing to face him. She just smiled at him like she knew a secret he didn’t know and waited for him to speak. 

“I, uh, I don’t know you,” were the first words to come out of Boyd’s mouth and he wished for a hole to open and swallow him up. “I’m Boyd.” 

“I know,” Erica responded, letting her whiskey eyes flit over his frame before landing back on his face. “I’m Erica. But you already know that.” 

Boyd wondered how she knew that but honestly, he didn’t think there was anything this girl didn’t know. She was probably one of the Greek goddesses they talked about in World History, come down to Earth to play with the puny mortals. She had galaxies in her eyes that spoke of intelligence Boyd had never encountered before and the way her lips curled at the corners made it clear that she knew something he didn’t. 

“You looked kind of lonely over here,” Boyd commented lightly, turning his back on the party and leaning against one of the posts so that he could look at her. 

“And you decided you should be the one to keep me company?” Erica asked with a tiny glimmer of mischief in her gaze. 

Boyd considered the words and then shrugged his broad shoulders. “Why not? Neither of us seems to want to join in with the others. Maybe I’m just asking for the chance to get to know you,” he responded with a bit of confidence. 

Erica considered him for a moment, sipping from her bottle before lifting one delicate shoulder in half a shrug. “Okay. So now what?” she questioned playfully, her blonde curls dancing around her pretty face as a gust of wind blew through the yard. 

Boyd wasn’t sure how to answer but he glanced over his shoulder at the party once - saw Isaac and Cora wrapped up in each other. They wouldn’t miss him. “I’ve got a car,” he said instead of answering directly, looking back down at her. 

“Well isn’t that something?” Erica responded playfully, tossing back the rest of her beer and letting her smile become a smirk. “It’s a start at least.” 

“Better than nothing,” Boyd pointed out with a smirk of his own. Whatever game she was playing, Boyd was enjoying playing along with her. He watched her for a long moment and she watched him back and neither said anything. Surprising himself, Boyd was the one to break the silence. “We can go whenever you’re ready. My friends won’t miss me.” 

Erica pursed her lips and traced her pinkie finger around the small ring at the top of her bottle. “And say we do leave,” she proposed, walking around him to stand on his other side - seemingly just to keep herself moving - “where do you think this is going?” 

Again, Boyd considered the question before answering and he met her gaze evenly. “I hadn’t really thought it through that far. Honestly, I didn’t think I’d make it this far. But I’ve got a full tank of gas. We can go anywhere you want to go,” he told her earnestly. 

Erica looked a little bit surprised at the honest in his voice, like she hadn’t been expecting it. Or maybe she had been expecting something completely different. “We’ll figure it out when we get there,” she decided, pulling herself back together and tossing her hair with a sultry smile. “Lets get out of here first.” 

Boyd grinned back at her and nodded, letting her slip soft fingers between his and following her off the porch around the side of the house without even looking back at Isaac or Cora. They’d figure it out eventually. 

Boyd let Erica into the passengers seat of his truck and then climbed in himself, rolling the windows down at her request. She pointed him onto the small interstate that wound its way through Beacon Hills and told him to just drive. So he did.

They talked about everything and nothing and the wheels turned on the pavement and she never told him to stop and he stopped asking after the second time she shook her head no. 

He learned that her middle name was Nicole and her favorite color was red. She liked to drink tea instead of coffee; she hated The Notebook; her favorite movie ever was Steel Magnolias; she had a younger brother; her favorite number was twenty one but she wasn’t sure why; she had graduated from Berkeley with a bachelor’s in education; and she was twenty two years old.

The more Erica talked, the more Boyd wanted to know. She was the most fascinating person he had ever met and he liked the way her eyes lit up when she talked about something she was passionate about like baseball. Baseball was her thing with her dad, the one thing they bonded over and never fought about because they liked the same teams. 

When Erica turned the questions back around on him, Boyd answered dutifully and honestly. His favorite color was purple; favorite number was fourteen; he had an unhealthy liking for energy drinks; he worked as a mechanic at the shop in town; he graduated from UCSD with a bachelor’s in mechanical engineering; his favorite movie was Top Gun; he was almost twenty three; and he had two younger sisters whom he doted on. 

They had long since passed out of town, following the highway through the winding forest as they got closer to the coast. The sun set and the atmosphere in the truck cab became a little more intimate. Eventually they fell quiet but for the radio and Boyd was pleased to find that it wasn’t awkward at all. It was a comfortable kind of quiet and he was happy just to sit next to her. 

“I’d give...anything if I didn’t have to go back there,” Erica admitted quietly after a long while, her gaze fixed out the window. Boyd almost hadn’t heard her over the noise of wind through the cab - she’d insisted on leaving the windows down. 

Since he didn’t know what to say, Boyd reached over with one hand to cover hers and she offered him a smile. They drove all the way to beach and Erica left her sandals in the car so they could walk through the sand, splashing through the small waves with a grin on her face as the ocean air tossed her curls around wildly. 

“No way you can do the move from Dirty Dancing,” Erica doubted with a bright laugh as she stood ankle deep in the ocean and stared at Boyd with a disbelieving smile. 

“I can. My sister, Alicia, was obsessed with that movie in high school and she made me practice it with her until we got it down,” Boyd responded with a shrug and a smirk of his own as he sat in the dry sand a bit further up the beach and watched Erica. 

“Prove it,” Erica taunted, her grin widening now. The full moon had bleached her golden hair silver and she looked radiant standing there, trying to prod him into showing her. “Catch me.” 

Boyd rolled his eyes and he hesitated before he stood up, brushing the sand. “Alright, alright.” He moved down towards her so that he was on the firmer packed sand, putting some distance between them and bracing his feet. “When you’re ready.” 

Erica raised her brows like she hadn’t believed he would actually do it but she nodded and grinned at him before running. Boyd timed her strides until she was jumping off the sand and his hands found her hips, lifting her easily off the ground. 

“Brace your hands on my shoulders,” Boyd instructed a little breathlessly as she extended long legs out behind her. 

Erica did as she was told, laughing the whole time and it was all so exhilarating. When she came down, Boyd set her gently back on the sand but his hands stayed on her hips and hers stayed on his shoulders and they kind of just stood there staring at each other, pressed together with the wind cooling their heated skin. 

“So that happened,” Erica finally commented, looking like she had just gotten off the best roller coaster of her life. 

Boyd just grinned back at her, not sure what to say. But he had never enjoyed himself so thoroughly with another person. He wished he could freeze time and stay with her there forever.

\--

It was past three in the morning when they finally got back into town and Erica sighed quietly as they got nearer to her house - Boyd following the directions she gave him. “I wish this night didn’t have to end,” she admitted when he pulled into her driveway, looking over at him. 

“Me too,” Boyd agreed quietly, cutting the engine and looking over at her. “Can I see you again?” 

“You’d better,” Erica responded with a smirk and for the first time that night she hesitated but then leaned over to press her mouth softly against his. Boyd barely had time to respond to the kiss before she was pulling back and opening the door.

“Wait, I don’t have your phone number,” Boyd implored but she just smirked at him. 

“Check your pocket,” she instructed and then closed the door with a playful grin, skipping up the stairs and letting herself in the house. 

When Boyd stuck his fingers into his pocket he found a folded up piece of paper with ten digits written neatly on it and wondered when the hell she had slipped that in there without him noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line on [tumblr](http://failwolfhale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
